


The knight in shining armour.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 'dead' Merlin, Anger, Bittersweet, Burns, Character Death, Chivalry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Killing, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Prison, Protection, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebuilding, Shock, Texting, Vulnerability, care, clever!Arthur, hurting Merlin, injured merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: While typing away on his computer in the lab, Arthur finds that one annoying block in Merlin's memory that he cannot get through to and as he investigates further, something else comes up that makes his blood run cold.





	The knight in shining armour.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I was almost done but i noticed the way it was written made it very anti-climatic and less in depth as well as less hands on. It got very boring so i made the choice to rather scrap it and sit back and think of how i could improve it better and rewrote it. That's why it's taken this long and collage has started so i might be much more slower than 'normal'. Thank you again for all your bookmarks, kudos's, comments and patience. It truly means a lot to me. :) Thank you again and have a great day.

“Is this what I think it is?” Merlin asked as he took off his shoes and socks, sitting on the edge of the bed while looking back at Agravaine who waved it in front of him teasingly. 

“Yes…I’m going to sign it right now.” He said, smirking. “Then you are all mine.”

Merlin offered him a smile as he slipped out of his pants. “Of course I’ll be all yours…even though you lost…I still relish in the idea that I’m still able to get fucked by you. Don’t care where I am….as long as your cock is in me, I’m happy.”

Agravaine seemed to be pleased by this as he kissed Merlin hungrily before he went to the desk.

Merlin stared curiously and walked over, his bare feet lightly slapping against the cold floors as he stopped by Agravaine and peered down at the document. Agravaine took out a pen and licked the tip before signing it and turned to Merlin with a dirty look. 

“Now your all mine.” He purred out and lifted Merlin’s chin, turning it to the side and leaned in, nibbling his jaw line. “I’ll give it to the lawyer tomorrow by my hand only.”

“Won’t Morgana be mad?” Merlin asked. 

“My dear boy…she only wishes Arthur to be dead…if I can convince her I’m still going to do it, she won’t mind. I’ll just delay it and delay it. That signature for her is like a scribble on the hallway wall written in crayon. Annoying but can be wiped clean.” He said, calm and giddy with the prospect that Merlin was his.

Back at the lab Arthur looked through Merlin’s monthly data and noticed that same blocking system in his memory. For the past months it’s always been in lock down and no matter how hard Arthur tries, he cannot decode it. It was probably a malfunction but it still irked him nonetheless. It had to be perfect. 

He sighed, rubbing his face and opened up the search bar. 

‘S.’

‘Sex drive.’

Arthur frowned and leaned in, looking at this strange code name that opened up with the letter S. He checked the date. It was issued months ago. 

“Sex drive?” He muttered to himself. “I didn’t put that in there…” 

Arthur clicked on it and was horrified. 

Lust, touch lust. Specific touch, activated. Horny. Omega. Wet. Heat. All these words embedded in it, images and videos from BDSM to vanilla sex popped up. He did not put this in Merlin but Merlin did not display any of these factors. 

“Specific touch?” Arthur muttered, confused. Who could that be? It certainly wasn’t him. 

Arthur looked at the hand print pad to his right and leaned in, inspecting it. He got up and tore of tape and pressed it against the pad, collecting the hand print marks. 

Arthur did a screen-shot of the code and typed in ‘Hand print scans.’

He saw his own one pop up and an unknown source. 

Arthur clicked on the unknown handprint and saw a copy of it. Arthur stared at it for a while before doing a scan of it. Suddenly a word popped up on the screen ‘error’ and the unknown handprint vanished, deleted from the source. 

Arthur stared in shock, his mouth hung open before growling. “What the fuck?” He typed in to find recently deleted and found the image of the handprint and clicked in it to only have his system shut down. 

Arthur moved away, his wheelie chair squeaked, gripping his hair tightly he felt his heart pounding. Someone was messing with his Merlin and they did not want to be discovered. 

Merlin felt something change within him, as he lay on the bed, sprawled, feeling Agravaine’s cock slide in and out of his hole, making him go wild with lust suddenly started to fade away. The burning feeling ebbed away slowly as well. His lust, his hunger was going and fast. 

That hot and heavy lust that fogged his mind was finally gone and was replaced with fear, disgust and dread as he felt Agravaine still pounding it to him, but it was terrifying and he trembled, violently, gasping out of fear. 

Agravaine didn’t seem to notice and kept pounding into him, grunting with the effort. 

Merlin didn’t want Agravaine to known about the change so he willed the fear away. It was hard but he had to fake it. He wrapped his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and focused on the ceiling. He fought the urge to move away when Agravaine’s mouth pressed against his ear, moaning and panting. 

‘Disgusting.’ Merlin thought but he tried to put on a lustful expression. 

Merlin groaned, acting like he was getting some sort of pleasure out of this but there was nothing. No drive, no spot where it would usually make him squirm. There was no desire within him, no sex drive. Arthur hadn’t given Merlin the code for him to feel the pleasures of sex. Not fully anyways. He could get boners but this was different. There was no love here and it would seem that only Arthur could give him some sort of sexual pleasure. Maybe he learnt it?

Somehow the code Agravaine had given him was now deleted, vanished and gone. Had Arthur found it? Had Agravaine put in a hack for it to disappear once discovered? He didn’t know for sure. He had to act innocent. 

“Agravaine.” Merlin cried out. “I-I can’t, I can’t please. It’s too much!” He cried out, trying to sound like he was completely overwhelmed by what Agravaine was doing to him. 

This seemed to make Agravaine’s ego burst and he pulled back, panting and sweating. He was a smirking, his eyes keen. “Ah…of course my little one. I guess I forget sometimes. I’ll give you a break.” He panted out. 

Merlin trembled from fear but Agravaine could only see his robot tremble from lust and overstimulation. 

The man got up and picked up a cup of water and drank, slurping it down hungrily. Merlin gulped and sat up as he tried to assess what was going on and what to do next. 

That was when someone knocked on the door. 

Merlin gasped, his hearing sensitive and alert and stared at the door, gripping the sheets. Agravaine had paused drinking, eyes wide and uncertain. 

“Uncle! Have you seen Merlin?” Arthur called. 

“Uh, no my boy. Did you check with Gwaine?” Agravaine called out, his body still. 

“He said Merlin was with you, something about getting the washing?” Arthur called out, unsure. 

Agravaine growled to himself. “He’s not here, have you tried the kitchen?”

Merlin began to pant, scared. He felt tears well up at Arthur’s voice. He was so close yet so far. He shakily opened his mouth, gasping more. “Ahh…” He squeaked out and Agravaine’s eyes closed in on him.

Merlin whimpered and covered his mouth. 

“I have. I tried bloody well everywhere and I can’t find him.” Arthur called out. “Look, I think someone’s done something to him and I’m scared. Maybe they took him away. I saw him not just this morning, how could he have just gone?” Arthur asked, panic was oozing from his voice. 

“Don’t worry, Arthur. I’m sure he will turn up.” Agravaine said, trying to sound not too concerned but not cold either. 

“But what if they took him! I need to find him! They…they put something in him! They basically made him into a sex slave for a specific person! They broke into my study, Uncle! They could have had him!” Arthur was now hyperventilating. 

Merlin stared at the door with tears rolling down his face, he was fighting every urge not to get up and run into his arms. 

Suddenly there was a pause, followed by a gasp and shuffling. 

“Arthur?” Agravaine called, frowning and unsure. 

“The GPS in him. I can…” There was a sniffle. “I can find where he is.”

Agravaine’s put the cup down slowly, his eyes widening in horror. His gaze then landed on Merlin, staring at him with the eyes of a man who would do everything to save his own skin. 

Merlin bit his lip firmly and looked at the window before back at Agravaine who was walking to the bed. 

Merlin had to make a choice, either run to Arthur or escape through the window. 

“It says he’s….wait…he’s right here? He’s…in your room? Or is he under…I’m going to check downstairs ok?” Arthur called out but then paused. “But Gwaine said…”

That was it. Merlin knew Agravaine had to react somehow. 

Merlin scrambled out of bed, narrowly missing Agravaine’s hand that was going to grasp his ankle and fell onto the floor with a thud before lifting his head and screamed. “ARTHUR!”

The door burst open, revealing an angry Arthur who rushed over, taking in what he saw. Agravaine was trying to scramble off of the bed, glaring daggers at Merlin who lay sprawled on the floor. 

Arthur grabbed Merlin, pulling him up and held him close, tightly against his chest as he sneered at Agravaine. “How dare you!”

Merlin broke into uncontrollable sobs, pressing his face against Arthur’s neck he turned around, his chest against Arthur’s as he held him close, trembling and gasping. 

Agravaine stood in front of them, his wild eyes shone brightly against Arthur’s dark and stormy ones. 

“Uncle…” He growled out. “You’re the one who did this to him didn’t you? You put that code in him…”

Agravaine suddenly looked scared and paled, his expression changed to fear and shook his head. “No…No…”

“Are you trying to trick me!?” Arthur shouted out. 

Merlin began to wail against Arthur who petted his hair, wrapping his arms tightly against Merlin’s shaking form. 

“Shhh, it’s ok…I’m here. He won’t hurt you, Merlin.” Arthur hushed, his tone softening. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry. It’s okay.”

Agravaine noticed Arthur’s hands were shaking as well. “He agreed to it!”

“Does this look like an agreement!? Look at him, he can barely breathe!” Arthur shouted, glaring darkly at Agravaine. 

“We agreed!” Agravaine gasped out. 

“On what!?” Arthur shrieked, making Merlin flinch. 

Agravaine was stunned into silence, staring at Arthur, eyes flickering. 

Arthur gently cupped Merlin’s face and gently pulled his face away and looked down. “Hey….” He hushed, smiling softly as Merlin’s watery eyes met his. “Hey, don’t be scared….i’m here. Your Arthur is here…now tell me what he did to you.”

Merlin whimpered softly. “He was going to hurt you so….so i….” Merlin gulped thickly. “I gave my body to him.” He sobbed out, bowing his head and pressed it against Arthur’s chest. Clinging to him like he was Merlin’s lifeline. 

Arthur kept him close, his chin on Merlin’s head as he stared at Agravaine’s pale face. 

“He…He lies.” Agravaine spat out. 

“Judging by your reaction and his….Merlin speaks the truth and you are afraid….” Arthur said slowly. 

Agravaine panted. 

“You raped my Merlin….” Arthur said firmly. “You blackmailed him…you controlled him and invaded him.”

Agravaine shook his head, backing away. “He liked it!”

“You FORCED him to!” Arthur shouted angrily. “I saw the code, the handprint. The GPS confirmed it. Your body shows it. Merlin’s body shows it!” 

Agravaine just stood there, no excuses left to use. 

“You tried to harm me but Merlin stopped you…he stopped you to protect me.” Arthur sneered out. “You monster…”

Merlin sniveled, no longer weeping and shook lightly in Arthur’s arms, looking down quietly, eyes open and listening.

“Arthur.” He breathed out and shook his head. “I gave the business to you.” 

Arthur frowned at this, trying to put the pieces together. 

Agravaine’s eyes quickly darted to the desk. “I can show you.”

“Bring it here.” Arthur said slowly. 

Agravaine nodded and Arthur watched him as his uncle went to the desk and pulled the drawer open and slipped his hand in, moving it around and frowned, moving his other hand in and moved things away and Arthur swore he heard a click.

Merlin gasped and looked up at Arthur before looking at Agravaine and pushed at Arthur’s chest firmly, making Arthur yelp and fall down hard. 

Agravaine pulled out his gun and aimed it at them and shot, his eyes suddenly closing at the noise and covered his ears. 

Arthur flinched and looked up in horror as he saw Merlin stare in shock, his forehead showing a gaping hole. There were sizzling noises and electricity formed at the hole, blue and violently moving. 

Arthur’s mouth opened, forming words as he pushed himself up in time to catch Merlin as he fell backwards and knelt, pulling Merlin close. 

“Dammit!!” Arthur shouted as he stared at Merlin’s shocked, frozen expression. 

Arthur turned to look at his uncle who aimed it again, this time at Arthur. 

Arthur pulled a brave face. “Do you really think you can kill me, uncle?” He grit out. 

Agravaine stared, his hand trembling as he glared at Arthur with grit teeth but he looked terrified for someone holding the gun. 

Arthur continued to stare, his expression melting to a calm one then to a neutral one and looked back at Merlin before stroking his cheek. “I am so sorry.” He whispered sadly before gently moving Merlin down and stood up slowly, Agravaine’s gun following his movement. 

Arthur faced Agravaine as he took off his jacket and laid it over Merlin’s crotch area and walked over slowly, lifting up his arms. 

Agravaine frowned lightly, eyes wide as he backed away and whimpered. “Please don’t.”

Arthur stopped as the cold metal of the gun pressed against his forehead and grabbed it firmly, his skin sizzling from the heat and moved it down slowly and heard it go off and cried out from the searing pain as he moved it further down, hand trembling as the gun pointed to the floor. 

Agravaine let it go and ran to the door and Arthur glared angrily before grabbing it by the other hand, his skin stuck to the nozzle and was about to shoot at his leg when he felt his phone buzz but with the strongest force. 

Arthur took his hand away from the handle, whimpering at the pain as he held the nozzle and took his phone out and saw a message. 

‘Don’t kill. Call police.’ – Merlin. 

Arthur’s bottom lip began to tremble and he sobbed as he heard the door open and footsteps echoed. 

Arthur took the phone and shakily rang the police. 

Arthur told them to look out for Agravaine, his uncle who just killed his friend and attempted to kill him if he didn’t grab the weapon first. Suspect was running out of Arthur’s mansion, nude from raping his friend. 

Agravaine was apprehended just one mile from the home. 

Agravaine was charged with murder and attempted manslaughter, attempted murder, plans of sabotage and blackmail, rape and much more. 

Agravaine got a life sentence with no parole and was sent to the most dangerous male prison in the country. 

It took three months to fix Merlin but during that time Arthur was able to text him and email him. Luckily Merlin could communicate on all devices and showed video evidence, phone evidence, voice recordings and his own account of what happened.

One night, a week before Merlin would be ready. Arthur was lying on his bed, staring at his phone with one hand. His other had been badly burnt and was bandaged up.

‘Merlin?’ He texted slowly.

A few seconds passed. 

‘Yes?’

Arthur grinned and blushed. Sometimes he couldn’t believe he was talking to Merlin, his Merlin.

‘Why didn’t you let me kill him?’ Arthur texted. 

‘Because you’re Arthur, you are a good man. I didn’t want you to hurt anyone. I wanted you to be good and kind and not a killer like he was.’

Arthur smiled as he read it. ‘You really are an idiot.’

‘Don’t care. I’m still happy.’

Arthur shook his head and grinned more. ‘You really are something Merlin.’

“I think the word you are trying to look for is ‘amazing’’

Arthur giggled. ‘Yeah, yeah. Don’t get cocky.’

‘ :P ‘

Arthur rolled his eyes. ‘Oh real mature, MER-lin~’

‘Yeah. Yeah, You still like me though.’

Arthur rubbed the phone lightly. ‘Yeah.’

‘ <3 '

Arthur knew it was stupid but his heart leapt when he saw that. 

‘Yeah. I love you too.’

‘ ;) '

‘You dork.’ Arthur chuckles as he sends it. 

‘I may be a dork but at least I type faster than you.’

Arthur shook his head. ‘I could win the award for the fastest typing with one hand.’

‘One hand huh? Oh my hero.’ 

Arthur smiled but felt a pang. He wished he could have saved Merlin better, than to just watch him fall. Arthur knew deep down there wasn’t much he could do, Merlin took the fall for him and Arthur had a chance to save them both but it still hurt. 

‘Hello?’

Arthur rolled his eyes. ‘Sorry, just thinking.’

‘About?’

‘I’m sorry I didn’t save you better.’

‘You couldn’t have predicted your uncle’s movements. You were angry and stressed. It’s only natural. But you did well, you faced him and better than that, you were the better man. Now he can rot in that prison for all of his days.’

‘Pretty dark of you to say that.’ Arthur texted back, surprised. 

‘I don’t like him.’

‘No doubt. I really am sorry though, for everything you went through. What he put you through.’ Arthur texted back and frowned. 

‘Arthur, you’ve apologized too much. I’ve forgiven you. Not that there was anything to forgive. I wanted to protect you and I am not sorry about that. Please can we move on from this? I love you and I don’t like it when you apologize and feel guilty. It happened and you helped me, that’s all I care about. That and your building me again! Who could ask for more?’

Arthur relaxed and hummed lightly. ‘Yeah, guess your right.’

‘I am right.’

Arthur chuckled. ‘I told you not to get cocky.’

‘I’m a robot, I’m allowed to be.’

‘You prat.’ Arthur grinned. 

‘Well, you’re a dollop head.’

Arthur chuckled. 

‘You should get some sleep.’

‘Okay. Good night, Merlin.’ Arthur smiled and put his phone on the bedside table and went to bed, blushing lightly as he saw his phone glow, showing a message. 

‘Good night, Arthur. Thank you for making me. I’m loving it so far, especially you most of all.’

Arthur closed his eyes, his breath evening out. “You positive idiot….”

‘I heard that. :)’

Arthur snored softly and the screen went black.


End file.
